Retexamus Tempus
by Triple Tilde
Summary: Out of boredom, England decides to try out some new spells. All goes wrong, though, when he spaces out and, er, accidentally uses a time-reversing spell on himself. Fluff/Romance/Drama/Friendship. Rated T for slight language. R&R, please!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He was hoping it would work.

He wasn't counting on it, but he hoped it would. Besides, what was the worst that could happen? Everyone hating him? Not like it hadn't happened before.

Except now, he had someone to lose if the spell failed and everyone hated him.

Sighing, he began muttering a few words of caution before pointing his wand and yelling, "_Retexamus tempus!_"

It was then that he realized three things.

One, he was pointing at a mirror. Spells typically didn't work on mirrors. They tended to bounce off and hit the user.

Two, he'd pronounced it wrong. It might or might not make a big difference. Oh well.

And three?

The person he was afraid to lose had just rung the doorbell.

Then his vision started blurring. He fought to stay awake so he could see her again. His eyelids felt like lead and slowly began closing. He guessed that he'd be reversed by the time she got to him.

"... England? Are you - ENGLAND! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

"... Come here..." He whispered, groping around the air. He eventually found her head and pulled her face close. "I'm not completely sure what I did, but..."

All of the colors mixed. He was probably going to lose her soon.

"... England... don't die. Please don't die. Don't act like you're going to die. _Please._"

"I'm sorry, love..."

And then the world went black.

* * *

**~The Ceiling of Triple Tilde~**

**Ohai. I see you've started reading this and managed to make it this far?**

**Short prologue, I know. I'm sorry. I'll try making it up to you, okay?**

**And I ****_wonder_**** who the mystery girl is (this pairing is probably how you got here, anyway). She's rather... out of character at the moment... But I don't think there's a strip where she panics, so who knows.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

She pressed the doorbell again.

She heard it go off again.

She heard it finish again.

Nothing.

Seriously, what was taking him so long? He usually got to the door halfway through the first ring. Even though she actually had a key because they were close friends (in fact, she rather fancied him - though she'd never tell soul excepting Vietnam), she still rang the doorbell whenever she came.

Sighing in exasperation, Taiwan took out her copy of the key and unlocked the door.

He'd told her that she could find him in the annex to the library if he didn't answer the door, because he was most likely performing some kind of magic due to forgetting she would come. So, she ran up a flight of stairs and eventually got to the annex.

"England...? Are you...?" She called out softly, not wanting to disturb him. There was no light, and there seemed to be nobody in the room. So why did she hear some breathing?

Oh, wait. There he was, on the floor, looking like he was dying.

"ENGLAND! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

"... Come here..." He started waving his hands around in the air. She knelt down beside him. What was going on?

He suddenly grabbed her and pulled her toward him. Was he drunk? She couldn't smell anything, though.

"I'm not completely sure what I did, but..." He trailed off, forest green eyes looking at her. Looking but not seeing.

"... England... don't die. Please don't die. Don't act like you're going to die. Please."

His mouth started moving, but a bright light abruptly erupted from him. She stood and staggered backward. What did he do?

_Please don't die please don't die please don't die_, she prayed in her head.

Slowly, the light faded and she peeked over her arms.

There was a small shape in the same place England had been.

A little boy.

He had messy blond hair and his eyes were closed. He wore a green cape with a hood.

England... as a child?

Slowly, she picked him up. In the half-light coming from the library, she saw the characteristic eyebrows. Aha. So he was just as adorable when he was a little kid.

Deciding not to disturb him in his sleep, she carried him up to his room and set him on the bed. He shifted slightly and muttered something about flying mint bunnies and scones. Taiwan giggled. How cute. She wondered where Flying Mint Bunny was, anyway. She usually couldn't see his friends without his help.

Taiwan looked at him and realized what she needed to do. She didn't want to leave him alone and undefended like this. Holding him close to herself, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_It had been a world meeting and as confusing and hectic as ever. Deciding to kill time, she turned to the person on her right. It was England, fighting with France as per usual._

_"Excuse me, England... Could I have a scone?"_

_Almost all eyes turned to her. England stood there, shocked. A certain frog also known as France slipped away to under the table so he could hide... and then perv on the girls wearing skirts._

_"A-are you serious?"_

_"I'M THE HERO! I'LL SAVE YOU!" America jumped up and pointed a thumb at himself._

_Everyone just ignored him, save for China and Vietnam, who hit him with their wok and paddle._

_"I mean it. Can I try one? They can't possibly be as bad as people say."_

_Now the entire room was looking at her._

_"Yes! Please try one, and let me know what you think!" He handed her a scone and watched her intensely._

_Carefully, she took a bite, chewed, and swallowed._

_"... This..."_

_His face fell. "It's... not very good, is it...?"_

_"No! It's really good!" She beamed at him._

_"EVERYONE, DO YOU HEAR THAT? SOMEBODY LIKES MY COOKING!" England jumped onto the table and announced it for - literally - the whole world to hear. Except the micronations, but they were probably spying at the keyhole or something._

_"What? I can't believe...!" France bit his hanky and shook his head. Under the table._

_"Eh? The-a bella likes England's food?" Italy's eyes were open for once._

_"WHAT-A THE FRICK." Romano looked like he was about to tear someone's throat out._

_"No se... Por que...?" Spain looked at everyone like they were crazy while eating some tomatoes._

_"Shen mue? Ni duo sha ya?! Opium, what did you do-ahen?!" China flailed and hit the table with his wok._

_"Like, gurl, are you sure you don't need a brain scan? Because, like, it's totally insane to like Brit-man's cooking." Poland rolled his eyes as he pat his pony. Pony number 413 snorted and tossed its head.  
_

_And so the questions went on._

_"It's good. Can I have another one?"_

_Best of all, she meant it._

_And that was how they had become friends._

* * *

"Miss...? Excuse me, miss, who are you?"

She felt a finger poking her face. Blearily, she sat up and looked at her assailant.

It was the child from earlier. Young England.

"I'm Taiwan."

"Taiwan... Miss Taiwan? Do I know you? Are you a stranger?! I was told never to talk to strangers!" He suddenly panicked and backed away.

So he'd forgotten everything.

It almost hurt to walk over to him and hug him.

"No, don't worry. I'm... I'm just going to take care of you for now, okay?"

* * *

**~The Ceiling of Triple Tilde~**

**/dodgesthebullets  
**

**This is probably going to get more angsty in a few chapters or something, so I _had_ to make the world meeting scene all high and trippy. This chapter is still kinda short... At least it's longer than the prologue. c:  
**

**Reviewing gets you one of Iggy's scones~!  
**

**Wait, that's not a very good prize, is it...?  
**

**Okay, well, if you don't want a scone, you can have this model of Hungary's frying pan, which you can use to hit pervy Frances and Prussias and whatever else you need to hit with frying pans! It's basically just a self-defense mechanism. If you're lucky, you may even receive China's wok or Vietnam's paddle! Or maybe both!  
**

**Translations that you'll probably need:  
**

**_"_Shen mue? Ni duo sha ya?!" - "What? How stupid are you?!" (Chinese, Putonghua)  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Ami! Let me in! I must see if Angleterre is doing alright with my own eyes."

Dammit, France again?

Taiwan sighed as she shook her head. "I told you. He's doing perfectly fine. Now go."

"... Taiwan. Let me see Angleterre."His voice had gotten dark, and his face suddenly pervy.

"No."She slammed the door and walked away, but he somehow managed to ram the door open without breaking it down.

"Now, show me where he is! I've known him since I was litte! He's prone to colds all the time. Someone responsible just needs to watch him, oui?"

"Are you saying I'm not responsible?" She glared at him, prepared to throw a plum.

"Oh, non, non! That, um... I'm just the best person to come to when Angleterre is sick!" Happily, France began skipping up the stairs.

"BLOODY HELL! I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET HIM IN!" England ran out on his short little legs, waving a wand. France practically flew back down the stairs and picked up the suddenly-young nation.

"Taiwan, is this the child of you and Angleterre? Is this why neither of you have come to world meetings? I always knew he had a thing for you! Ohonhonhonhon~"

Short girl and even shorter little boy glared at him. Although, Taiwan wondered if it was true.

"BLOODY FROG! TWIT! HOW DID YOU SUDDENLY GET SO OLD? GEEZER!"

"No. I'll explain later. England, go to your room, okay?"

"... Don't let him touch you." His face was dark as he turned away and back up the stairs, green cape swishing behind him.

"If that wasn't your child, then whose is it? And why did you call him England?"

"It _is_ England. He did some kind of spell, I think, and turned little. His memories were reverted to when he was little. The reason why I haven't been to the world meetings recently is because I'm trying to find a counter-spell. The thing is, I have to know what spell he used in the first place."

"... Oh."

"And that's why I didn't want you to come in. Or anyone, for that matter."

"Well. Now that one knows, everyone will know! Ohonhon-"

She cut off his laughter by chucking a plum at him. "Stop it. Don't say anything about him being little. It gives him headaches. Act like everyone suddenly just got older. And don't you dare tell anyone, or el-"

"TAIWANNNNN!" China ran down the door and crashed into her. "You're safe-aru! I need to take you away from Opium-aru! Did he do anything bad-aru?! I'LL MAKE HIM PAY-ARUUUU! OR IS IT FAGUO-ARU?!"

"TEACHER! Shut it!" Taiwan pushed him away.

"What? What happened-aru? Stockholm's?"

"No, it's, well..."

"Non! She's perfectly fine. It's Angleterre who has a problem! He's a ki - mmf!" Taiwan threw a plum in his mouth. Somehow, he managed to consume it, pit and all, before continuing. "Kid!"

"FRANCE! I told you to not tell anyone!"

China looked like the most confused person ever. "Shen mue?! Opium is... a... kid... aru...? IS HE CUTE WHEN HE'S LITTLE?"

"Ohonhon~ Much cuter than I remembered. I'd bring him into my bed if h-"

China smashed his wok onto France's head and left him there. "Taiwan. Show me-aru."

Sighing, Taiwan led him up the stairs, hoping England wouldn't have a headache.

There he was, sitting on his bed and pouting."Opium, you're so little-aru!"

England looked up, glaring at China. "Who are you?"

"I'm China!"

"And now, Teacher, you're leaving with France. Bye." She pushed him down the stairs and out the door, which had magically repaired itself, and somehow France was sitting on the doorstep.

Right before Taiwan shut the door, China spoke in a low, concerned voice. "Taiwan... Try to at least come to the next world meeting, okay-aru? And bring Opium-aru."

She stared at him. "I'll... try."

It wasn't like him to be concerned about anything.

* * *

"I want scones!"

"You can have tea, but you can't make scones."

"I want scones!"

She sighed, giving up. "Fine. I'll make some scones."

"I want to make them myself!" He looked at her defiantly.

"No. I'm making them. And they'll be just like yours, believe me."

He pounded a chubby fist on the table. "No, they won't! Mine are the absolute best!"

"_England._ She gave him a look that only women could give.

"... Fine. It'd better be as good as you say." He crossed his arms and looked away.

So, she decided to make her favorite kind of scone, the type he had given her that fateful day. The first kind he taught her. The one everyone hated the most.

After a while, they were finished. Smiling at the child (who was still muttering how his scones could never be beaten), she set down the plate of picked one up and froze. He just sat and stared at it stupidly for a few minutes.

"What is it?"

"I don't believe I've seen one like this before. But it seems... familiar..." Shrugging, he bit into. His eyes widened, and again he stopped like a deer in spotlights. Slowly, he looked up at Taiwan, and his voice sounded like older England."Taiwan...?"

Then he shook his head as if the clear it. When he began to speak again, his voice was of his chibi self again."Sorry, I don't know what just happened, Ms. Taiwan. These scones are really g-... Not bad." He looked away, blushing, as he continued eating.

Were the scones working as a trigger to bring him back to normal? She hoped so. Maybe it wasn't just the scones... What if it was everything that connected mostly to what hadn't happened yet to his little form, but had when he was his regular age? Or what if the things that gave him headaches would help?

She decided she would do it and slowly bring him back.

And if it didn't work, to hell with that, because she still loved him.

* * *

**~Tilde's Ceiling~**

**... I don't actually know a lot of British slang. Sorry for suckish insults ._."**

**Also, sorry for a somewhat suckish chapter. I wrote most of this at like 12 AM... Probably not a good idea.**

**Third thing to apologize for or else Oyashiro-sama won't forgive - wait wrong fandom... Anyway. Let's just say editing stuff on an iPad isn't exactly easy. Sorry for awkward formatting and any sentence cut-offs. ^_^;**

**The scones. ZE SCONEEEEEZZZZZZ WILL HAUNT YOU IN YOUR DREAMSSSSS**

**Dear guests, get an account before I die. (jkay, jkay.)**

**Ayumi: OLOLOL yep.**

**Reviewing this chapter gets you a hug from Flying Mint Bunny! Even if you can't see her, you'll get a hug c:**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

And, somehow, Taiwan found herself at the next world meeting.

She had even brought England along, just for the heck of it. And she was going to tell the other nations.

Of course, not everything was going quite the way she'd planned. Everyone was being loud, as per usual.

America was arguing with France about which female country was the hottest (for some reason, without England, this is what America and France fought about). Not normal, but not surprising, either.

Japan just nodded whenever America spoke and shook his head whenever France spoke, not saying a thing. Normal.

South Korea was claiming China's torso as his. Normal.

China was trying to sell sweets. Normal.

Switzerland and Liechtenstein were sitting all neutral-y in their corner. Normal.

Poland was dressed as a girl. Normal.

Poland was crawling all over Lithuania and talking about his newest pony. Normal.

Prussia was crawling all over Hungary, talking about how awesome he was and then getting hit with a frying pan. Normal.

Belarus was crawling all over Russia, trying to make him sign a marriage form and put a ring on him, whoa oh oh oh~ Normal.

Sweden was hugging Finland closely and pokerfacing with his normal glare. Nor - wait, _Sweden_ hugging? Not normal.

Norway was trying to get Iceland to call him Big Brother. Normal.

Spain and Romano were eating tomatoes, with Romano chucking some at Spain. Normal.

Greece was sleeping while Turkey smacked him. Normal.

All of the micronations were probably at the keyhole. Normal. Hopefully, England would drive them away. He was waiting outside.

Germany smacked the table and everyone shut up. Normal.

He then proceeded to go on with his usual spiel. Normal.

When he asked for who wanted to start, a certain wobbly hand wobbled its way up. Normal.

A second hand went up. Not extremely unusual.

This hand belonged to an Asian. Not very normal.

Germany called on this second hand. Rather unnatural.

The speaker was Taiwan. The absolute definition of WHATTHEGLUBISWRONGWITHTHISWO RLD.

She stood up before speaking. "Hello. As you may have noticed, England and I have been absent from the last few world meetings."

"Kesesese~"

"Fusososo~"

"Ohonhonhon~"

She sent a glare to the Bad Touch Trio but said nothing to them before continuing. "There's a very good reason why."

"DUDE. I MEAN DUDETTE. DID YOU GUYS BECOME ONE OR SOMETHING?! FOR REALZ?!" America looked... somewhat extremely excited about that.

"No! Stop getting these ideas!" Taiwan banged her head on the table. "He turned himself chibi. As in, he reversed his body and memories so he's a child again."

The room was silent.

"Like, really?" Hong Kong was the first to speak.

"Yes. Want me to bring him in?"

"Si! I miss seeing England as a child!"

"Totally. I wonder if he, like, has a pony. Or a pink unicorn. That'd be, like, so totally cool."

Taiwan left the room. No lingering micronations in the hallway.

"England?"

She heard voices coming from further down the hall. Scratch that, there /were/ micronations in the hallway. Or rather, a certain micronation with a sailor outfit. Sealand ran up and down the hall rather dangerously, waving around (A/N: Not a pair of scissors, sorry.) a small form.

England.

Taiwan stepped in front of Sealand, who crash-landed into her.

"Oh... Hello there! I'm Sealand and I'm a country! I'm bigger than Jerk England! HAHAHA!"

"Sealand. Give me England. _Now_."

Despite only being about eight inches taller (although, that /is/ a big difference when the shorter one is only about four foot three) and generally seeming much shorter than eight inches taller due to her tendency to stay fairly quiet, Taiwan looked quite menacing. So, Sealand dropped England and ran for his life.

Sighing, Taiwan picked up England, who was looking quite confused.

"Who the bloody hell was he?"

"Nobody you know. Come on." She pulled him into the room and didn't look at anyone until she sat down with the little country beside her. His eyes widened as he looked at everyone.

"Blooming... Why is everyone old?! And I don't know most of you!" Fearfully, he crawled into Taiwan's lap and clutched her qipao shirt, hiding his face in it. "GO AWAY! GO AWAY, OLD WANKERS!"

Taiwan sighed as she put a protective arm around him. "Calm down, England... Everything will be alright."

Slowly, he turned around and faced the other nations with a small pout.

"He's so little-aru! And almost cute, but those characteristsic eyebrows give away that he's Opium-aru."

"He will become one with me, da?"

"Kesesese~ He isn't as awesome as I was when I was a kid!" This earned another whack to the face. The frying pan now had a slight crack on the side, although Prussia's face hadn't cracked yet.

"So... What will we do?" The first person to say anything rational was Finland, who looked relieved that Sweden had finally released him.

"WE SHOULD ALL DRINK UNTIL WE'RE WASTED! AHAHAH-"

"No." Norway was suddenly up from his seat and choking Denmark with his tie.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

Yet again, everyone shut up just as Germany wanted. England looked quite scared and his his face yet again.

"Ohonhon~ Angleterre is a scaredy cat, non? Black sheep of Europe~!"

"SHUT UP, FROG!" England sent a vicious glare toward France, who just laughed. It, honestly, was much cuter than it should've been.

Germany was getting angrier and, finally, he slammed the table with such a force that large cracks appeared all throughout the marble.

"SHUT UP! Ve are trying to solve a problem here! As you can all see, zis is a major problem. Ze United Kingdom has been reverted to some point in time vhen he vas little, and ve must find a way to return him to normal!"

"Miss Taiwan?"

She looked down into the forest green eyes of England. "Yes?"

"Why do they keep saying I was reversed in time?"

"I..." She wanted to cry, but she managed to hold it all back and keep smiling. And those eyes... _his_ eyes, but not quite... Shaking her head, she rejoined the conversation.

"I think I should bring him home! I was, after all, the one to originally raise him!"

"He raised me! I know that I'd be the best at raising him! Like a favor for the old man. Seriously, dude!"

"I raised all of my siblings ever since they were young children-aru! Except Vietnam... but France took her away-aru!" China sent France a deathglare.

"But I have taken very good care of Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia for a while, da? My sister raised me, and I have helped in raising my little sister. England can be one if I'm allowed to raise him!"

England was now trembling slightly from fear. Slowly, he stepped up onto the table.

"I want to stay with Miss Taiwan."

The other nations looked at him incredulously before laughing.

"Listen, dude, we're all adults and you aren't. We know better. AHAHAHAHA!"

He winced and gestured for Taiwan to hold him again. She did so, and whispered into his ear, "Do you really want to stay with me?"

He nodded. "You're nice and let me eat scones, and sometimes you let me experiment in the kitchen."

She smiled and, slowly, stood up. Nobody noticed at first, until she began to speak.

"I was the one to discover England as a child. I witnessed the transformation, but I have no idea what happened. Currently, I've been trying to figure out what happened so I can try and reverse it. I'd like to be the one who takes care of him."

Several of them scoffed.

"Taiwan, you don't know how to take care of anyone-aru!"

"I'm not, like, letting my sister be corrupted by him and, like, get these eyebrows, too."

And then everyone went back to their arguing.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

It was the fourth time this meeting.

"Ve only have a few minutes left in zis meeting, but nozing important has happened, nor have ve come to a decision. France, you vill take care of England as you, for ze most part, raised him. End of discussion, ja?"

"I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO THE BLOODY FROG!" England screamed as France began pulling him away from Taiwan.

If this was a typical event, Taiwan would have probably pushed him away apologetically. But brown met green, and she saw the look in his eyes.. She almost felt as though a part of her was being torn away - a part she was supposed to care for. So, she sat there in shock until someone tapped her shoulder.

"Taiwan, are you, like, going to come?"

It was Hong Kong. She smiled, acting perfectly fine. "Yep~! Just wait a moment, I have to collect some stuff, okay? You can go on."

She began slowly shuffling some papers and pretending that she wanted everything to look perfect. Once Hong Kong was out of earshot, she put her head down and began to cry.

She could still see it. There, somewhere hidden deep down and locked away, was the England she knew. He was begging her to help him and bring him out, because he didn't trust anyone else. And yet, the light in his eyes that seemed like him begging had seemed like it was fading, almost giving up. Seriously, _why_ did they have to take him away? She was doing all right on her own, anyway. Inhaling shakily, she wiped at her face until it was dry before leaving the room with a bright smile.

A bright smile that almost hurt.

* * *

**~Tilde's Ceiling~**

**And this, little children, is what happens when you listen to Rolling Girl while writing. I told you there was angst coming though, no?  
**

**My updates are probably going to be a bit slow these days due to school and homework, but I'll try to update quickly, okay? And feel free to request stories of other pairings/fandoms, especially the ones listed on my profile... But it's not limited to that! And you could also give me a plot or picture to base it off of.  
**

**To Guest-chan (-chan, right?) aka Ayumi:**

**Onoes! D: And France Nii-san was just caressing his crossdress image in the mirror, you know! /SHOT  
**

**And yes, it is. It's my Hetalia OTP. Which is probably not good seeing as that it's just like CRACKCRACKCRACK but that's okay X3 I actually got the cover art for the story from Pixiv.  
**

**EVERYONE ELSE. REVIEWING THIS CHAPTER GETS YOU A PASS TO ATTEND THE NEXT 50 WORLD MEETINGS, AND IT DOESN'T MATTER WHETHER OR NOT YOU'RE A NATION.  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Taiwan was still in an odd state of shock and confusion by the next time the world meeting came around, two weeks later. She baked several plates stacked with scones and brought them cheerfully, even thought she knew England wouldn't be there because he'd apparently caught a cold.

Everyone just kind of stared at the scones. Then Germany spoke gently, terrified the tiny nation would shove a plate down his throat.

"Vhat is zis...?"

"Scones, of course."

"But vhy?"

"I want to bring delicious, cheap food to everyone!"

At the "delicious", they all cringed and looked away.

"Dude, seriously? Did you get possessed by him or something?"

"Like, really, I was hoping my little sister would be totally better than him even after spending so much time with him. Apparently not."

"No. I was hoping you'd like the scones!" She giggled, somewhat creepily, before looking around at everyone in an almost Russia-y manner.

"Meeting first. Then eat. Da~?" came the reply from the original creepy moe face's owner.

Taiwan pouted. "But you always take forever to finish!"

"TAIWAN!" A small figure suddenly burst through the door and, pausing to locate its target, a small green blur landed in Taiwan's lap.

"E-England?" She asked in a small voice, unsure which England it was. His eyes were clearly filled with age, but his voice wasn't quite either.

"Taiwan. I don't have much... time before I forget."

"Angleterre, I thought you had a cold! Now come here and hug your big brother France, oui?"

"No, France. Shut..." He clutched his head with chubby hands.

"England, are you alright? Has France been doing weird things?" Taiwan asked, concerned.

"Don't... worry... Just..." Coughing, he whispered something in Taiwan's ear before blacking out.

Her eyes widened. Jumping up, she set the passed-out body in her chair.

"Sorry, I just realized I had something to do at home. Bye!"

With that, she ran out of the room. A few seconds later, it re-erupted into chaos.

* * *

"Retexamus tempus. Retexamus tempus. What is it..." She continued flipping through his notebooks, searching for what "retexamus tempus" was supposed to be.

Suddenly, an open book caught her eye.

There.

Under it was scribbled "reverse time - Latin" in England's neat handwriting, but there was no other writing apart from a pronunciation guide. Whatever it was either hadn't been tested out, or it was what caused England to become chibi-fied.

Either way, Taiwan knew she had to try it out.

She muttered a few incantations of protection before raising her wand - one England had given to her for her birthday a few years ago - and pointing toward a mirror. Praying her pronunciation would be correct, she slowly sounded out the syllables in her head before carefully speaking.

"Re... texamus... tem... pus...!" She looked up and focused on the mirror, directing all the energy she could muster toward it. A ray of light shot out and attacked the reflective surface. It began to glow, but the light bounced away just as quickly as it appeared.

And it was headed straight toward her.

Eyes widening, she attempted to step aside a fraction of a second too late. The light slammed into her, and she fell in surprise.

Taiwan felt like she was being pulled apart, but also being compressed at the same time. Screwing her eyes shut against the bright light, she hoped that this spell wouldn't kill her.

A few seconds later, she couldn't see the backs of her eyelids anymore. Nor could she feel the weird sensation. So, she opened her eyes.

Everything was so much higher up. Then again, she was on her back. Slowly, she stood up and looked around. Either she had gotten short, or everything had gotten tall. Tottering over to the mirror, she received her answer.

"I'm a chibi, too, I guess..." She touched the glass gently. What would she do now? She had, obviously, used the same spell England used, except her mind hadn't been reversed.

Looking up at the clock, she realized she could make it to the last ten minutes of the world meeting if she could somehow run in chibi form. There was nothing else to do that she could think of, so she ran.

* * *

"So, ze vorld meeting has come an en-"

The door flew open just as everyone was about to leave. Standing in the doorway was a little girl dressed in pink. Taiwan was now chibi-fied. Everyone was silent for a solid minute.

"Taiwan? What happened-aru?"

She shook her head. "I tried some things and got to be this way. Please, give England to me right now!"

"Angleterre's right here. Just... kind of still passed out." France gently handed over the limp body, but he seemed very intent on groping it for a few seconds first.

"Thank you. Now, I suggest you all cover your ears." Inhaling deeply, Taiwan began to scream as she shook the other chibi. "ENGLAND WAKE UP NOW WE ALL WANT SCONES AND TEA AND WE ALL WANT TO MEET FLYING MINT BUNNY AND MISS FAIRY AND MISTER UNICORN!"

"What? What?" His eyes suddenly opened, and Taiwan felt pain again.

"England."

He looked at her curiously. "Miss Taiwan? Why are you little, like me?"

"L-long story. But right now..." Hugging him, she whispered into his ear. "I need you to get your memories back and turn us back. And maybe I can tell you something... Except we have to be turned back first, got it?"

"What? I don't understand!"

"... You will, once I..." Her face turned red and she looked away. "E-England! I'm only doing this because I need you to get your memories back, okay? It might take a while, but I know this is the way to do it!"

"Kesesese~"

"Fusososo~"

"Ohonhonhon~"

Taiwan ignored the lewd stares of the Bad Touch Trio.

"I don't understand..."

"It's confusing, I know, but... Just... You'll understand!"

Without another moment of hesitation, Taiwan pulled him closer and kissed him.

There was a flash of light, and both chibis were out cold on the floor.

* * *

**~Tilde's Ceiling~**

**I wonder what Taiwan thought of. Actually, I do know. But I'm not telling. Bwahahaha~ (Although, you've probably figured out by now.)**

**Fluff fluff fluff. Ultra spaztastic fluffy moments coming soon, because OHMYGOD CHIBIS.**

**Also, sorry for like no updates for a while! I've been lazy and busy at the same time, so yeah. Sowweh~**

**Reviewing gets you a model of the Furude Saiguden, complete with a little key and miniature torture devices you can remove to atta - wait, wrong fandom. Reviewing gets you one of Russia's water pipes without dents or blood. This is a rare offer! So review now, da~?**

**Ayumi-chan: OHMYGOD. ITALIECHROMA. I never thought of that. Then again, I don't usually think of threesomes. Time to start brainstorming ideas~ :3**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Wake up! Wake up-aru!" Someone was bashing some kind of pans together. Was it France?

"Why the bloody-" England was cut off as a wok smashed against his skull. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU FROG?!" He screamed as he jumped up.

Wait. That wasn't France. It was an Asian country with a ponytail...

"China? Good morning." A sleepy Taiwan slowly sat up beside him and rubbed her eye.

_Oh_. China.

Wait.

Why was Taiwan little? He was sure she'd been an adult. England tried to recall a memory of some kind, but all he could think of was yesterday, when she'd run through and said... Something. It felt like some kind of blockage was there, so he shrugged and got up.

Wait wait wait why was Taiwan beside him?

Face heating up, he jumped out of the bed. "I, um, I have something to do!"

"Teacher, who is he?"

"England. Never eat his scones, okay-aru?" China picked her up as England ran out of the room. The little girl watched him curiously.

Wait, where was he? Looking around, he realized this was the world meeting building. How he knew this, he wasn't sure.

"Privet, little sunflower. You will become one today, da?" A large man with a scarf appeared behind England. Despite his friendly face, he had a rather disturbingly horrifying aura.

"N-no thank you. Bye." Panicking, he ran around the corner and bumped into a boy. Ah. This boy had been swinging him around as he ran up and down the halls some time ago. The same day the frog took him back.

"Jerk England! There you are! We've all moved into the world meeting building so we can all take care of you and little Taiwan at the same time. Everyone was arguing about who would take care of which one of you, so Sunflower Guy suggested we all live together."

"I... see."

"Alright, I'm off to make people recognize me-desuyo!" Sealand skipped away.

England kind of stared after the sailor-uniform boy. There was something extremely familiar about him. Sighing, he turned away and spent a few hours being a black sheep of Europe.

A screaming pink blur suddenly crashed into him. "ENGLAND! GIVE ME A SCONE!"

"Oh, sure!" As he handed it to her, their fingers brushed momentarily. He blushed and stammered, "N-not like I care if you like it or n-"

She chucked half of it at China, who ducked.

"TIAN AH! Opium, why did you give Taiwan the cursed objects-ahen?!" China was extremely upset and didn't notice Taiwan inspecting the scone. He did, however, turn to her just as she put it in her mouth.

"TAIWAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING DO YOU KNOW THOSE ARE HIGHY TOXIC AND POISONOUS TO YOU YOU COULD DIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING-ARUUUU?!"

"... England?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have two more?"

"Alright." He held out two more.

"Chinaaa~ I need to tell you something."

"What is i - MMMMFRRRGHHH!" China screamed as a scone was shoved in his mouth. Deciding it would be unpleasant to see getting spat out, he swallowed and fainted.

Taiwan giggled as she watched and nibbled on a scone.

"Oi, Taiwan."

"Yeah?"

"We should do that to everyone." His voice sounded bored and impartial, but his eyes betrayed his excitement.

"YES!" Taiwan's eyes glittered with enthusiasm. "So, who's the next target?"

"The annoying kid that keeps calling me a jerk. Sealand."

* * *

"Hehe~ We've wiped out the entire building!"

That statement included islands, provinces, prefectures, states, and even some cities lurking around.

England held his hand up for a high-five. Taiwan gave him one, then wondered what she just did.

"So. What do we do now?"

"Ummm..." She tilted her head as she pondered the question. England decided she was extremely cute.

Suddenly, she grabbed his hand and tugged on it. "I know! We can go to the meeting room and have a tea party with scones and it'll just be us and they'll all be jealous when they wake up!"

His eyes widened. "That sounds good. Let's go!"

And so they ran, hand in hand, to the world conference room. They somehow managed to gather together a tea set, some tea, and lots of scones.

"Yay~ This is amazing!" Taiwan clapped ecstatically as she sat in the chair.

"I agree. Now, shall we start?" England smiled at her as he took the other half.

They drank plum tea and Earl Grey, and ate scones until both of them were full and there was nothing left.

"That was really fun. We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah, if Teacher lets me..."

"We can always knock them out with my absolutely invincible scones, though."

"Yes... Hey, England?"

"Yeah?"

"I really l..." Taiwan yawned and fell asleep on his shoulder. He wondered what she was about to say, but he was too much of a gentleman to wake her up just to ask. And then there was that curly thing he was curious about. Pulling it lightly, he heard her whimper. It probably hurt. He didn't want to wake her up to ask about that, either. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her, buried his face in her hair, and fell sleep to the scent of plums.

They were still sitting like that when the other nations went in. Hong Kong took some pictures. Japan started drawing doujinshi. Hungary taped them. China wondered how to capture the beauty and cuteness in an object. South Korea was going to claim the stuff China would make was originally his. France tried his best not to go all "ohonhon", as with Prussia and Spain. Belarus admitted to herself that they were almost as good together as herself and Russia. America stopped munching on his burgers and decided he'd let England be the hero for once, just for Taiwan.

It was, after all, simply adorable.

* * *

**~Tilde's Ceiling~**

**_Tian ah_ is a Chinese phrase similar to ai ya. I've heard it used more commonly, or at least in Beijing... In the Sichuan province they said ai ya. but it was pronounced like ei yo or something.**

**This chapter is rather short and extremely crackish, but I needed to write something nice and... At least kind of fluffy. I know, I failed at both parts orz**

**Next chapter might take a while, but it'll be longer. I'm guessing there'll be a total of maybe 7 or so chapters, unless you guys want me to continue with random Plum Tea oneshots.**

**HEY. LURKERS. I KNOW YOU'RE THERE. REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND GET A DOLL OF ENGLAND AND TAIWAN MADE IN CHINA. Seriously, I don't bite. Except food, but that's different.**

**Ayumi-chan: OHMYGODYES XD They just force-feed everyone scones. Perfectly normal XD**

**YES. I'll start that soonish and I'll let you know when I do in my ceiling section, okay? :3**


	7. Hiatus

(Not an actual chapter, sorry DX)

Sorry for dying on everyone! I've been caught up in schoolwork and whatnot lately, and I've kind of hit a writer's block in basically everything. I _promise_ I'll try to finish! So, yeah. That's it. Thanks~


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Owwwackughhhhhhh..." The Brit sat up slowly, rubbing his pounding head. It felt like he'd died and come back to life. Did he get drunk again...?

Okay, no. He was definitely not having a hangover. This pain felt more like a spell had been reversed...

Then it hit him.

_Retexamus Tempus._

_He had been reversed._

_Taiwan helped him for a while._

_France took him away._

_Taiwan somehow was also reversed._

_Everyone stayed at the World Meeting building for some reason._

_He and Taiwan knocked everyone out with scones._

"GAH!" The images ticking through his head made it hurt even more.

"Eh? England?" An adorable little girl was pulling at his sleeve. "You grew up!"

It was Taiwan. Chibified Taiwan.

"Um... yeah." He patted her head gently. "Now stay here for a bit, alright? I need to go see what the other nations are doing."

"But... I'm awake! I wanna go feed more people your scones! They're really good~" She giggled and glomped him. "Eeeeeengland~!"

He sighed. It was extremely hard to say no to that giggling and those puppy eyes. "Fine. Just... Stay with me, okay?"

"Okay!"

China suddenly burst in the room, banging two woks together. "Get up, you two lazy bums-aru! It's time for breakfast! No, Opium, you can't make sc..." He trailed off, looking at England in surprise. "You're... adult again-ahen!"

"Yes. I'm not sure what happened."

Abruptly, China threw England into the hallway. "No getting near my little sister-ahen! You're going to rape her-ahen!"

"Excuse me, but I am _not_ France, even if I - unfortunately - was raised by him! But, as a gentleman, and _not_ for your fear of her getting molested by me, I won't sleep in the same room. God, what goes on in your mind?" He added the last part under his breath.

"B-but!" Taiwan pouted, and tears began forming in her eyes. "You're so mean, China!" She bit her lip and turned her head away.

"Female appeal!" China sighed, but walked over and picked her up anyway. "It's okay. You can still spend time with him-aru."

"Yay!" She wriggled out of his grip and grabbed England's leg. "Let's go feed people more scones!"

"Ai ya..." China sighed and facepalmed.

"We need breakfast first... Plus, I don't think the others would appreciate it." England grinned apologetically. He needed to find a way to turn her back... and soon. Unless the spell wore off naturally, in which case it would take _weeks_.

"Okay!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the kitchen, where Hungary was making pancakes. Or rather, observing a half-invisible figure making pancakes.

"No." She pointed a spatula at them. "You two will not make scones again. You're having pancakes today. And if you try..." She pointed at some frying pans hanging on the wall.

Shrugging, they sat down and waited to be served. A few minutes later, the ominous figure - I mean, Canada - was done.

"Here you go!" A very small voice said softly, and dribbled some maple syrup onto the pancakes. And by some, I mean a lot.

"Thank you, Mr. Invisible Man!" Taiwan basically shoved the pancakes down her throat. Hungary sighed and tore the girl away from her food.

"If you're going to eat, do it properly, okay?"

"Fine."

* * *

"Ieiunium... sea... tempus..." He murmured softly, "Fast-forward time..."

He needed to see if it would work, but it _had_ to be someone other than Taiwan, or something, in the case that the spell wasn't right. He couldn't possibly let her get more hurt...

He decided on a fish.

Pointing his wand at the tank, he nervously called out, "_Ieiunium sea tempus!_"

A beam of bright light shot out from the wand and hit the not-so-bright fish. It began flashing different colors before finally settling on its original color. However, it was now larger and seemed to be more tired.

It had worked.

* * *

**~The Ceiling of Triple Tilde~**

**I FINALLY WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER. Thanks for understanding~ ^u^**

**Also, I'm not totally sure if ieiunium sea tempus is correct, but if it is, then it's Latin for fast-forward time. I don't speak Latin (speak...? Who speaks it anymore?) very well, so I use Google Translate and a variety of others that I forget to try and determine the most accurate translation.**

**I think it'll be over by the next chapter, with a possible epilogue.**

**Reviewing this chapter gets you some pancakes~! And I know you want Canada's pancakes. Oh yes you do.**

**IrishMaid: Hehe, thanks! And oh gosh. That movie was amazing. It's okay, you can have some tissues. There are plenty in the corner of my ceiling.**


End file.
